Cliff Hudson
Cliff Hudson is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and a zombie in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He was a veteran of the Vietnam War who had taken refuge inside Crislip's Home Saloon after experiencing a war flashback, capturing "prisoners of war", who were actually survivors of the zombie outbreak. He was found in Crislip's Home Saloon during the scoop The Hatchet Man. The Hatchet Man Cliff was seen carrying a machete in Crislip's Home Saloon. As Frank arrived to investigate, he found several headless zombies suspended from the ceiling with rope. Cliff then appeared behind him and confronted him, demanding his name and military rank. When Frank failed to answer, Cliff accused him of being a member of the Viet Cong and proceeded to attack him by swinging his machete at him. Frank manages to get out of the way in time, gets back on his feet, and looks cautiously around the store for Cliff. After he is defeated, Cliff returns to his senses and explained that he had gone insane after hearing the dying screams of his granddaughter as she was mauled by the undead. He dies after giving Frank a key case containing a key to the empty store next to Crislip's Home Saloon, as well as a picture of his family. Defeating Cliff allows Frank to rescue Josh Manning, Barbara Patterson and Rich Atkins from the empty store next to Crislip's. Cliff's machete will spawn each time Frank enters Crislip's Saloon. Infinity Mode Cliff appears inside Crislip's Home Saloon in the North Plaza at 1:07:00 - 2:00:00 and 6:07:00 0 6:19:00 and is armed with a machete, pipe bombs, and road flares. When killed, he drops red cabbage, a baguette, and a randomizer. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Cliff doesn't appear as a psychopath, but instead, he appears as a zombie. Zombie Cliff wields two machetes and attacks by wildly flailing his blades while charging after Frank. His presence can be identified by the sounds of him scraping his machetes against each other. He carries machetes but when killed he drops a katana. Battle Style Cliff's weapon of choice is a bloodied machete. He will also use the many trapdoors in Crislip's Home Saloon to make a quick getaway and re-appear on the top of the shelves out of Frank's sight. Cliff can attack in several different ways. *'Machete': Cliff's normal mode of attack is to charge at Frank, slashing with his machete, and finishing with a knee strike. He can also do a heavy attack by impaling Frank with his machete from behind. After attacking, he will dash towards the nearest trap door and escape through it. *'Road Flares': While on the top of the shelves, Cliff will throw road flares that release thick smoke, causing Frank to have a coughing fit if he gets near. The flares can be extinguished by a fire extinguisher. *'Pipe Bomb': Cliff can also throw pipe bombs while he is on the top of the shelves. If Frank is caught in the explosion, he will suffer heavy damage and be knocked off his feet. Trivia *The song that plays during his fight is "Slave" by The Evolutionaries. *The woman and child seen in Cliff's family picture bear some resemblance to Connie and Dakota, although there is no confirmed relation between them. *A photo op is obtained from taking a picture of him going through one of the opened vents around the store, which will net you up to 10,000 PP. *As long as Frank is not in Crislip's Home Saloon, he can still be in the North Plaza to receive the call about The Hatchet Man. *His scoop is called "The Hatchet Man", though he wields a machete. *Cliff's voice actor, Steven Blum, also voices Roger Hall of the Hall Family, a group of psychopaths. *In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, the sound effect of zombie Cliff scraping his machetes together is the same sound effect which is used when Larry is sharpening his cleaver. Gallery 36 Cliff Hudson.jpg|Cliff's notebook portrait. Cliff Notebook.png|Cliff's Notebook entry. 800px-Dead_rising_the_hatchet_man_dead_bodies.png|Corpses hang from the ceiling. Dead Rising hatchet man 4.jpg|Cliff set to attack Frank. 800px-Dead_rising_hatchetman_(9).png|Cliff delivers a machete attack. Dead Rising hatchet man 2.jpg|Cliff's final moments. Family picture.jpg|Cliff's wallet, containing a family photograph. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Zombie Psychopaths Category:Chop Till You Drop Characters